


dreams

by Beren_Laerdir



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, tales from the perilous realm
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beren_Laerdir/pseuds/Beren_Laerdir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this pair of poems is heavily inspired by JRRT's stuff, as can be told with little effort.</p><p>they are from the POV of an educated human, who is possessed of the same astoundment of the elves as we see in Sam Gamgee.</p><p>He is reading the Quenta Silmarrilion as he writes this poetry.</p><p> </p><p>so really, if i am being honest, these poems are about me ;p</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreams

In dreams i see the elven-homes  
the realms of leaf and tree  
of dales cut deep, or sheltered comb's  
'neath tall mountains misty  
of pillared halls of faerie-stone  
that time touches lightly  
in waking lands i've yet to roam  
'tween mountains and the sea.

again i see those faerie-lands  
that twilit strand afar  
the haven made by godly hands  
lit by the even-star  
the swan shaped prows upon the strands  
of hallowed eldamar  
leaving at the waking worlds demand  
the door of sleep ajar

at last i walk the elven paths  
at journeys end i be  
the light 'neath which no shadow lasts  
to west of mountains lee  
whilst wandering i take repast  
on streets of ever-eve  
forever with the elves at last  
i rest eternally.

-

Again I read of elven lands  
of when the sun was young  
of night upon the lonely strands  
unnamed by spoken tongue  
of darkness pure and fair and grand  
before the first fear stung  
outside this page the world was bland  
'ere I was ever young.

I learn of elven hearts grown dark  
and of the Noldor's fall  
of steel slaying innocence' spark  
as with their kin they brawl  
whilst spurning doom upon them stark  
they march to their own fall  
still reading on without remark  
I turn the page appalled

Despite the folly I still yearn  
and dream of elder day's  
before the weight of man's concern  
drove faerie far away  
amidst these days of cruelty stern  
and joy washed out to grey  
the lights of night begin to burn  
my mind drifts far away.


End file.
